In 2004, 1.2 million people were killed and 50 million injured in automotive collisions. “World report on road traffic injury prevention”, World Health Organization. A report issued in 1985 based on data from the US and Great Britain found human factors contributed to 93% of collisions, suggesting that improving driver performance will significantly reduce the rate of collisions in those countries. Harry Lum & Jerry A. Reagan, “Interactive Highway Safety Design Model: Accident Predictive Module”, Public Roads Magazine (Winter 1995). Previous attempts have been made to enhance safety, for example US 20130311075, U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,812, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,586, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,075, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,296, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,563, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,737, the contents of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.